RWBY: The Titans
by Thatoneguy1001
Summary: A race long forgotten, a tradition still upheld to this day.
1. Chapter 1

**Chris- muscular, tan Caucasian with black hair trimmed down to a crew cut, tribal bands on both biceps and a skull with wings that takes up the entire part of his upper part of his back, black aviator jacket & white shirt w/ camo cargo pants and solid black Jordans . Scars across his torso and arms (you will soon figure out why). Weapon: Spartan sword that transformed into a Spartan spear**

 **OCs will be accepted**

"Come on, come on, come on," Chris said to himself as he sharped the end of a large wooden staff with a Bowie knife while keeping an eye out in the woods. It was the middle of the night, in the middle of the woods, and a large beast was closing in of his position as he prepared the spear. When he'd finished, he gripped the spear tightly as he stood in a defensive position to be ready for anything. He knew that is was a Beowolf for a fact and he knew that a simple spear to the heart or head would kill it. The only problem was that Chris was on his own and had only a wooden spear and Bowie knife for protection. He could hear the beast breathing heavily as it approached him from the front, knocking down tree after tree as it crept towards him. "COME ON! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Chris yelled as he began walking slowly towards the Beowolf while jabbing the spear forwards to try and intimidate the beast. But the beast didn't even flinch against his warnings and seemed to be mocking him by swinging its paw at the tip of the spear. The Beowolf soon became tired of playing with its prey as it began closing in on Chris and pushing him back towards a rocky ridge that would pin his back to the wall. Chris felt his blood begin to boil as rage began to grow inside of him while the Beowolf began to pick up its pace towards him. He threw off his shirt & jacket and cut a large gash on his right pectoral to draw blood to lure the Beowolf in closer for him to try and strike. The Beowolf seemed to respond to the blood drawn from the cut and began running towards Chris at full speed. Chris decided to face the beast head on and began running as fast as he could while he gripped his spear with all his strength in preparing to stab. But before he could attempt to stab, the Beowolf swung its claw across his chest and sent him flying into a tree. The beast left four large claw marks across his chest while his spear snapped against a rock. Now his only defense against the beast was the single Bowie knife he was now struggling to grip in his hands due to how hard he hit the tree. "I am one with he who grabs the sun," Chris began to mutter to himself as he and the Beowolf began circling one another. "I will walk eternal in Valhalla, with the Titans who came before me," Chris continued to mutter as he slowly began approaching the Beowolf. "I. AM. TITAN!" Chris finally yelled as he charged full force at the Beowolf with the Bowie knife gripped tightly in his hands...

"He should be back by now," a guard said as he held a torch at the entrance to a large metal gate that lead out into the wilderness. "He's probably dead," another guard said while a man standing nervously at the entrance of the gate was with them as well. "Don't worry, he'll be back! Give him another-" the man began to say before a guard who was in a watchtower above the wall yelled, "I SEE HIM! I SEE HIM!" Both the guards and the man all looked out into the wilderness to see a lone figure walking back towards the entrance to the gate, one hand carrying the bloody Bowie knife and the other the head of the Beowolf. The figure's face was painted into a skull with the Grimm's blood while the scars on his chest were bare. "My God," the guard said as he held the torch in front of him to see who the figure was. Chris. The man standing in the center of the entrance became ecstatic as he ran to greet him with open arms and a gift wrapped in old cloth. "Hello father," Chris said with a smile as he threw the head of the Beowolf into the arms of a guard, who fell to the ground with a thud. "My son, you have done me proud!" the man said as he hugged Chris tightly, standing back when he heard Chris groan in pain. "Now, now, that's not for a Titan!" the man said as he nudged Chris playfully, Chris smiling at the playfulness. "It would seem he's ready," a voice said from behind the two men, both turning to see Glynda Goodwitch standing there impatiently with her clipboard and a scowl on her face. "You think he's ready for Beacon?" the man asked as he looked to his son for a moment and back to her. "He just took down a Beowolf with a simple blade, he's more than ready," she said as she gestured for Chris to follow her towards a waiting dropship. Chris looked to his father and then back to Glynda, soon grabbing his black aviator jacket & shirt and began walking towards the dropship with her. "WAIT, YOUR FORGETTING SOMETHING!" the man yelled, Chris turning to see his father holding a Spartan sword inside of the worn cloth and the Bowie knife in a holster. He smiled as he ran back, grabbed the two blades, hugged his father, and then ran back towards the dropship. "Are you ready to go? And...are you going to shower?" Glynda asked as she held her nose and fanned the air at Chris's apparent stench. Chris nodded his head as he sat down into a chair and began resting, it'd had been a couple hours since he was able to sleep peacefully.

By now you're asking 'WHAT THE HECK?! WHO IS THIS GUY?!' and you'd be right to do so. Chris is member of a tribe that lives far from Beacon and any other signs of civilization while in the middle of Grimm territory. His people were trained from birth to kill or be killed, like Spartans from ancient times. Now these people weren't savages and were pretty modern with their ethics and lifestyles. The right of passage was universal and needed to be passed by all members of the village/tribe. Chris had been selected by a handful of peers to be judged by Glynda along with a few others from across their land. They'd already been picked up and waiting for Chris at Beacon, he was the last one to be selected to be added to Beacon.

"So we're going to fill out a few questions before we arrive, if that's alright with you," Glynda said as she sat across from Chris on the dropship while he whittled a small block of wood with the Bowie knife. "Sure...I guess," Chris replied as he kept his eyes on the wooden block and not on Glynda. "Family?" Glynda asked as she prepared to write down Chris's response. "Only my father, my mother and sister died a long time ago. My mother died from a terrible sickness and my sister died from the rite of passage. My father says that as long as I remember them, then there not gone," Chris replied as he stopped whittling the wood for a moment. Glynda was silent for a moment before she began writing down and said to Chris, "I'm sorry for bringing that up. I can't begin to imagine the type of pain that could've-"

"I'm not hurting," Chris said, catching Glynda by surprise. "But...your sister...your mother...how do you not feel any sadness for them?" Glynda asked as she put the notepad down for a moment to actually speak to the young man. "I never knew my mother, she died from childbirth. My sister died during the rite of passage every member of our village must go through," Chris said as he resumed whittling the wooden block with the Bowie knife. "So this rite of passage...what must you do exactly?" Glynda asked as she picked up her clipboard to take more notes. "Derived from the Spartans from ancient times, each member of the village must be thrown into the wilderness to survive for a certain amount of time while also fending off the Grim," Chris replied as he continued to work on the block of the wood with the blade. "So this rite of passage earned you your weapon of choice?" Glynda asked as she pointed to the Spartan sword still wrapped in the cloth. "Yes, but that's not why its a Spartan's sword..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally, we're here," Glynda said to herself as Chris grabbed his gear and followed her off the landing pad and towards Beacon. As they walked through the schoolyards, Chris noticed the students all staring at him like he was some freak. And who could blame them? CHRIS WAS LIKE A GIANT TO THEM! Chris had trained all his life for the rite of passage, and this had left him with a slightly larger body than some of the other young men in the school. Guys glared at him with jealousy while girls eyed him with a hint of lust, both stares went right over his head due to him not used to being around so many people. "You'll be staying in the student quarters with the rest of your team," Glynda said as she pointed towards the large building they were heading to with the various rooms on every level of the building. "Do I have to wear a uniform?" Chris asked as he looked around at the students all wearing their nice school uniforms as they walked past him. "Yes, every student here is required to wear a uniform," Glynda replied as she didn't even look over at him while he spoke. "You think you got a size big enough for me?" Chris asked as he gestured to his person, Glynda rolling her eyes as she sighed loudly. "You'll find your uniform already sized and ready for you to wear inside of your room with the rest of your team," Glynda said as she handed Chris an envelope of information, schedules, and the name of his teammates in the room already present. "I must go, I'm nearly late for a meeting," Glynda said as she made a sharp turn and left Chris standing in the courtyard of Beacon. Since he knew he didn't have to do anything for a while he decided to just sit at the fountain and chill for a while. When he sat down, he began surveying the school from where he was sitting. The school was giant from the air and even bigger from the ground to Chris. The people all looked at him like a freak and even he felt like a freak among them, making him hesitant to speak to anyone around him. Everyone he glanced at quickly looked away to avoid eye contact with him. 'Fine, I don't need 'em anyway,' Chris thought to himself as he fumbled around his back pocket for a moment and revealed a small pack of cigarettes and a zippo lighter. But when he placed the cigarette in his mouth and began trying to light it with the zippo, the lighter wouldn't spark. "Come on, come on...dammit," Chris growled as he tossed the lighter in a trashcan nearby. "You got a light?" Chis asked as a young man with blonde hair armed with a sword and shield walked by him. "Sorry but no," Jaune Arc replied as he took a seat next to Chris. "What the hell is up with everyone here?" Chris asked as he kept the cigarette in his mouth while he spoke. "What do you mean?" Jaune asked. "I mean everyone here. You're the first person here that I've had a conversation with besides Glynda," Chris replied as he gestured at the people around them. "Ah, that's probably because you look pretty threatening," Jaune said as he gestured to Chris's person. "...Shit, you're right," Chris said as he looked at his reflection in the water of the fountain. "DOES ANYONE HAVE A GODDAMN LIGHTER OR A FLAME OF ANY KIND?!" Chris yelled suddenly as he shifted his focus to the unlit cigarette in his mouth, startling Jaune when he yelled.

"You know you're not supposed to smoke here?" a female voice said in a snide tone. Chris turned to see a young woman in all white and white hair standing with her hands at her hips and glaring at him. "No...but as you can see it's not lit," Chris said as he gestured to the still unlit cigarette. "Ugh, you must be the new student I heard about," Weiss said as she turned her head and began walking away. "Hmm, she may be a cold bitch but she's got herself some fine 'assets'," Chris said as he nudged Jaune's shoulder while he gestured to Weiss as she walked away, making his face turn bright red. " _Don't you know who that is?! That's Weiss Schnee! As is the famous and very wealthy/powerful Schnee family!_ " Jaune whispered to Chris as he shrugged his shoulders. "You still need a light?" another female voice said as Chris turned to see a young woman in flame yellow hair standing in front of him with a small box of matches. "Thanks, you're alright in my book," Chris said with a smile as he accepted the matches while the young woman sat next to him. "Thanks, the name's Yang Xiao Long," Yang said with a friendly smile as she held out a hand for Chris to shake. Chris lit the cigarette, tossed the match into the fountain to extinguish the flame, and shook Yang's hand. "Hey Yang," Jaune said from the other side of Chris, Yang nodding her head in response to his greeting. As Chris blew a small ring of smoke into the air he heard the rapid footsteps of someone running towards them. "YANG! WHO'S THE NEW GUY?!" a feminine voice yelled from a distance before Chris turned just as the girl came only inches from his face. "You're...kinda...in my personal space right now," Chris said as Ruby stood back to speak to him. "Sorry, my name's Ruby. I'm Yang's sister," Ruby said as she gestured to Yang before returning her attention to Chris. "So you must be the guy from that weird place that has the rite of passage," Ruby said as she sat on the ground in front of the three. "I wouldn't say it's a weird place, it's a place like any other but we just practice an old tradition," Chris said as he blew another small cloud of smoke from his mouth as he spoke. "You know that's bad for you," Ruby said as she pointed at the cigarette in Chris's mouth. "Yeah, but it's a precaution," Chris replied just as a voice called out from across the courtyard. "HEY, SMOKEY!" a voice that made Jaune nearly jump out of his skin echoed. Chris turned to see Cardin standing with a cocky smile on his face and a large mace gripped firmly in his hands. "Can I help you, ginger?" Chris asked as he stood from the fountain and turned to face Cardin. "You think just because you're new that you can do whatever you want? Guess what, I'm the top dog around here and the best fighter," Cardin said as the rest of his team laughed and nodded their heads in agreement. Chris looked back over his shoulder, pointed to the cigarette as he winked at Ruby, and returned his focus to Cardin and yelled, "Come say that to my face!" Cardin didn't even hesitate as he began walking towards Chris with the mace placed on his shoulder while walked, getting into Chris's face when he stood before him. "What are you gonna do? Knock my-" Cardin began to say before Chris punched Cardin in the gut, took out his cigarette, and burned a small spot on Cardin's face by pressing the lit end against his cheek. "AUGH, MY FACE!" Cardin yelled as he stumbled back while he clenched his cheek in pain. "Round 2?" Chris asked as he drew his Spartan sword and gestured with his free hand for him to come closer.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF HERE EXCEPT IN A BODY BAG!" Cardin yelled as people began to gather around the two men fighting. "All I hear is talking, I don't see any fighting," Chris said as he stood motionless, waiting for Cardin to make the first strike. After a few moments, Cardin let out a yell as he charged towards Chris with the mace raised above his head ready to strike down. Just as he swung down with all his force Chris jumped out of the way and slashed at Cardin's back, sending him stumbling forward and into the fountain with a splash. "Too easy-" Chris began to say before Cardin swung his mace and sent Chris soaring across the courtyard, straight into a tree. "Alright, now I'm pissed," Chris said to himself as he jumped down from the tree and transformed the Spartan sword into a spear. Once the sword transformed into a spear, he began charging at Cardin with all his might while the distracted bully was busy getting out of the fountain. Just as Cardin stood out of the fountain he was knocked right back into it when Chris rammed the spear straight into his chest. "Come on man, this is getting way to easy," Chris said as Cardin became infuriated and swung with all his might at Chris, this time knocking him back a couple feet and straight into the ground with a 'thud'. The concrete around him cracked as he lay motionless on the ground. Cardin laughed to himself as he stood to his feet and began approaching him. "Not so tough now are you?" Cardin asked as he spat at the ground next to Chris, who suddenly began to whisper something. "What was that?" Cardin asked as he bent over to hear what Chris said. "I said...SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" Chris yelled as he placed both of his feet on Cardin's chest and launched him back into the fountain, shattering the concrete structure and knocking him out when his head struck a piece of concrete. Chris stood back onto his feet with the help of Jaune and Yang while Ruby laughed at the fact that Cardin was defeated by the new guy. "Ahem," a voice said, the voice seeming to be familiar to everyone but Chris as they suddenly tensed up. Chris turned to see the head of Beacon himself...and he was pissed along with an even more pissed Glynda...


	3. Chapter 3

"Now I want to know what happened, and I mean it!" Glynda snapped at Cardin and Chris while Prof. Ozpin sat silently in his chair. "He was smoking in the courtyard and I decided, like the good guy I am, to ask him nicely to stop," Cardin said in an attempt to plead his case on the matter. "Or you caught me smoking, threatened me, and we fought," Chris said as he sat back in his chair and waited for Glynda to say something to the both of them. But just before she could, Prof. Ozpin spoke up from his silence. "I understand that Cardin threatened you, but you started the fight when you used the cigarette to burn his face," Prof. Ozpin said as he gestured with his cane to the burn mark still apparent on Cardin's face. "...Damn," Chris grumbled as he slumped lower into his chair while he waited for Glynda to assign his punishment. "But Cardin, you could have easily walked away from the fight instead of playing a part in one," Prof. Ozpin said as he then pointed his cane at Cardin, who slumped into his chair when he realized he was right. "You two's punishment is to clean up the mess in the courtyard," Glynda snapped before Prof. Ozpin could say anything else while Cardin and Chris nodded their heads. Prof. Ozpin then proceeded to dismiss the two teens to leave the office via the elevator while Glynda escorted them out to make sure they didn't fight on the way down. But as the elevator descended, the air was tense between the two as they glared at each other before Glynda would snap the crop whip she had at either of them.

"There, that's the last of it," Chris said as he threw the last of the concrete rubble from the fountain into a wheelbarrow while Cardin wheeled it away with the rest of the rubble. "Alright, you two are off the hook," Glynda said as she turned and began leaving. "But don't let me catch you doing anything stupid like this again!" she yelled back, making Chris and Cardin jump for a moment before they hastily nodded their heads in agreement. Glynda nodded her head in approval as she turned and continued to walk back to Prof. Ozpin's office, leaving the two in the courtyard alone. "Smoke?" Chris asked as he held out a cigarette for Cardin while he lit the one in his mouth with the zippo he'd thrown away but later picked up. "Really? You're gonna smoke after all that?" Cardin asked in disbelief while Chris blew a small cloud of smoke into the air. Cardin was just about to call out to Glynda to bust Chris but found himself accepting the cigarette and standing with Chris in the courtyard to smoke. "See? Now we don't wanna kill each other now," Chris said with a laugh as he turned and began walking towards the large hall where students ate their lunches. "You still know you can't smoke in there," Cardin said as he took one puff and began coughing, leading him to throw the cigarette on the ground and stomp it out. "I'll be done before I get there...see?" Chris said as he gestured to the finished cigarette before tossing it into a trashcan and walking through the doors into the lunchroom. Before he knew it, he saw Jaune waving him down while he sat with his team and gesturing to an empty seat. "Alright, cool," Chris said with a smile as he made his way through the crowd of people and sat down next to Jaune. "So how was picking up the fountain?" Jaune asked with a laugh while Chris slugged him in the shoulder for saying so. "I heard you kicked Cardin's butt!" a girl with orange hair and a bubbly personality said from across the table while a young man with black hair nodded his head in agreement. "I witnessed the whole fight, you really did give him a thrashing," a woman with red hair said as she sat next to Jaune. "Chris, this is Pyrrha, Lie Ren, and Nora," Jaune said as he gestured to each person, Chris nodding his head as he greeted each person. "I might have won but I still had to clean up the rubble afterwards," Chris said as he looked over at Cardin, who was with his team and glaring at him. "Yeah, he probably hates your guts," Nora said in an optimistic tone, making Chris raise an eyebrow while Lie Ren shook his head. "Good, then he'll enjoy this," Chris said with a sly smile as he flipped Cardin off from across the room, making Cardin turn red with anger. "You enjoy provoking people, don't you?" Lie Ren said as he looked over at Cardin before looking at Chris. "Meh. Anyway, my team is supposed to arrive today," Chris said as he heard a familiar rhythm of footsteps approach him from behind. "Ruby?" Chris asked as he turned to see Ruby in mid stride towards him. "Oh hey, I came over to see how you were after that huge fight," Ruby said as she glanced over Chris's person for any signs of injury. "I'm fine, but that fountain ain't doing so well," Chris said, making the two laugh in response. "So I see you've met team JNPR, but you haven't met the rest of team RWBY!" Ruby said cheerfully as she grabbed Chris's hand and basically yanked him out of his chair and to his feet towards where her team was sitting. He'd already met Yang and was familiar with Weiss when she rolled her eyes when she saw him, but he was new to the woman with the black hair and black bow. "This is Blake," Ruby said as she held Chris's hand out for Blake to shake. "Hello," Blake replied with a slight smile, Chris returning the smile while he shook her hand. "So where's the rest of your team?" Yang asked as she gestured for Chris to take a seat next to her, to which he obliged and sat down. "Yes, where are the rest of the delinquents Prof. Ozpin pulled out from the backwoods?" Weiss asked rudely and sarcastically, making Chris glare at her for a moment. "Sorry we can't all be spoiled babies who leech off their family's name," Chris said when he finally thought of something to reply to Weiss's insult, making her very angry. "LISTEN YOU-" Weiss began to scream before she realized she was about to cause a scene in the lunchroom. Weiss calmed herself down and sat back into her seat while Ruby tried to change the subject before Weiss snapped. "So...I heard about the rite of passage where you're from. What's that about?" Ruby asked, Blake and Yang nodding their heads in agreement to the question. "We'll, it's a long story...," Chris began to explain after he took a deep breath to collect his thoughts.

"Long ago, when the land I call home was new, there was a race of people known as Titans. These Titans were like any normal person, but they were mainly used for warfare purposes and were bred for only that reason. They could learn skills that would take a normal person a few years to learn and instead learn it in less that a year, their athletic skills were unmatched when it was honed and trained properly, and were always raised to be fearless of fighting and war. The land saw a time of peace with their guardian Titans looking over them with watchful eyes and the strength to fend off any unwanted invaders. When the Grimm appeared, the Titans saw this as a sign to fight in a never ending war against the world. But after a while even the Titans began to dwindle in numbers and began depending on the humans to fight alongside them. This was where the rite of passage was created, to test the humans who agreed to fight alongside the Titans in battles against the Grimm. But one day, a dark evil arose from deep within the Earth...an evil so dark that it was said to be the living embodiment of fear and darkness. It didn't plague the mortal humans and only seemed to target the Titans with sickness and nightmares to make them weak enough for the Grimm to strike them down. In a matter of years...the Titan race all but seemed to disappear from existence. But the rite of passage was kept around to honor their memory and was used to test every person in the tribe, the ones who passed earning the name of 'Titan' because they wanted to keep the name around. As for the darkness, they never could figure out what it was or where it really came from. It supposedly attacked the village in the late hours of the night and snatched people away to, at first, make the Titans weak psychologically by taking their families and loved ones away. They were never found again...which lead to the ultimate downfall of the Titan race."

"Wow...that's so sad!" Ruby said as Yang nodded her head in agreement with her little sister. "I heard about the Titans, but I didn't know that the rite of passage was originated from them," Blake said in astonishment. "Yep, it's said all the people who come from my homeland have Titan blood. But that's a bunch of bull because of of how different we are from the Titans themselves," Chris said as he looked down at the table in sorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

dragonspinner35 **Shazik ( straight sword called anarchy)**

 **Rowena - friend of mine**

"This it?" Chris asked as Jaune helped him find his dorm room where his team were already inside getting themselves settled it. "Yeah, sounds like your teammates are already inside," Jaune said as he turned and began walking to his room for the night. Chris picked up his duffel bag full of his clothes and walked into the room just in time to see a young man about 6'3 with grey hair and green eyes. He wore a red hoodie, blue pants, and brown shoes with one of the sleeves cut off to reveal what appeared to be a demonic arm (Devil May Cry 4) that was a shade of purple. He was armed with twin revolvers and a straight sword which were both in holsters on the bed he called his own in the room. "Hey, you must be Chris," the young man said with a smile as he held out his hand for Chris. "The name's Shazik, that's Rowena," Shazik said as he gestured over his shoulder to a young woman getting her things settled and her bed ready for the night. The young woman was short and petite in size, pale skin with strange tattoos of symbols (demonic and biblical in nature), had a few piercings on her nose, eyebrow, and ears, jet black hair that was slightly messy but straight bangs that went to her shoulders, and bright green eyes that had black eyeliner around her eyes that seemed to highlight their color. She wore black combat boots, black skinny jeans with a ripped up sleeveless t-shirt that read 'kill people, burn shit, fuck school', and what appeared to be a black choker. "Nice, a team with one person short," Chris said when he tossed his stuff onto a bed and noticed one spare bed in the corner. "Man, we don't need another member! We look badass, we are badass!" Shazik said as he gestured to his demonic arm and then to Rowena's weapons. Her weapons were a blood red katana with a burnt black handle, an extremely jagged edged knife with strange demonic runes on the blade, and a long sleek silver blade that read 'Angel' on the handle. Chris nodded his head in agreement as he jumped onto the bed and began relaxing. "First day tomorrow and I'm not gonna lie...I ain't looking forward to uniforms," Chris said as he looked at the edge of his bed to see a uniform neatly folded up, ready to wear. Both his teammates groaned when they realized he was right about the uniforms. "Oh wait, our team name. What's it gonna be?" Shazik asked when he realized that now the whole team was there, they needed a team name. "Wow, haven't thought about that," Chris said when he realized he had no idea what their team name was gonna be. "Team RSC?" Rowena asked when she finally thought to something. "Team RSC, I like it," Chris said with a laugh when he realized it sounded like 'risk'. "Yeah, because we all are taking a serious risk become huntsmen," Shazik said, making the three teammates laugh before they settled in for the night...

"Would anyone like to-" Prof. Peter Port began to speak at the front of the classroom to the room full of students, Chris and his team were sitting at the back in their own world. 'This, freaking, sucks,' Chris thought to himself as he strained his eyes to keep awake to at least look like he was paying attention. "Mr. Chris? I asked you if you would like to help in the demonstration on how to properly take down a boarbatusk," Prof. Peter said, snapping Chris out of his sleepy state and back to the classroom. "Sure," Chris said nonchalantly as he stood from his chair and began making his way down to the floor of the classroom where Prof. Peter had a large cage with a boarbatusk waiting inside to be released. When he made it, he drew his Spartan sword and took a defensive stance while Prof. Peter prepared to release the beast. "Remember: the underbelly is its weak spot," Prof. Peter said as he placed his hands on the cage door and began unlatching the locks. Before he could say anything else, the door swung open and the boarbatusk charged out with its eyes full of hate that were dead set on Chris. The young man decided to meet the beast's charge head on and began running towards the boarbatusk while he transformed his Spartan sword into the spear. When they finally arrived at striking distance, Chris quickly fell to his knees and slid underneath the boarbatusk and stabbed upwards with the spear. The creature let out a pained roar as it slammed against the wall from the momentum of its running. "That all?" Chris said with a cocky smile as he sheathed his weapon and began returning to his seat. But, without warning, the boarbatusk shot back onto its feet and began charging once again at Chris, this time his guard was down and his weapon was sheathed. "CHRIS!" Rowena screamed to try and get Chris's attention on the charging beast. But that wasn't what called Chris's attention to the beast's charge, it was as if some power surged through Chris's body that made him turn to face the beast. When the boarbatusk was only inches from him, Chris formed his hand into a fist and slammed down straight onto the boarbatusk's now shattered skull. The class fell silent instantly while Chris looked at the dead boarbatusk and his now bloody knuckles, blood slowly dripping to the floor from the massive cuts he'd received. "Y-young man, would you like to go see the-" Prof. Peter said before Chris was already out the door and running towards a nurse's office. But as he ran down the hallway, he could feel pressure starting to develop on the scars as the blood began to suddenly dry up. When the blood disappeared, the only signs of the cuts were large cut scars on his knuckles. "...Okay," Chris said to himself before he realized that the people in the class would be suspicious and ask him questions he didn't have answers to about why he was back so quick. In a flash, he ran down the hallway towards the bathroom, kicked a stall open, and began wrapping his hands in toilet paper to make it look like the nurse had wrapped his hand in bandages. He then proceeded back to the classroom and sat back down in his seat while two men who worked at the school removed the dead boarbatusk from the classroom. "Everything alright?" Rowena whispered when she noticed Chris sit down and immediately start staring at his 'bandaged' hand. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Chris whispered back as he put his hand into his pocket to draw attention away from it. While Shazik nodded his head and just went along with it, Rowena wasn't so easily persuaded. She'd never seen someone just bare-handed punch a boarbatusk let alone someone do it and walk away with a few cuts on his knuckles. She didn't know what was going on, but she planned on figuring it out before Chris could hide anything else.

Rowena sat alone in the room while her team were out doing stuff, her mind abuzz with what had happened today. Her notebook was covered in notes and books sat all around her as she sat in the middle of her bed while she scribbled down more notes. "Titans can't all just disappear without a trace, there's no way," Rowena whispered to herself as she stopped writing and picked up a book to continue reading. The book talked about the origins of Chris's homeland and the disappearance of the Titans during the Grimm wars he'd told Ruby and the others about. "Enhanced senses? That might be why he was able to detect the boarbatusk and strike...but that doesn't explain how he shattered its skull! And the cuts, how did he heal so fast?" Rowena kept asking herself as the memory of Chris's fight kept playing over and over in her mind. Just then, the doorknob to the room began to shake as if someone was trying to open it. "Rowena? I left my keys in there and Shazik lost his," Chris's voice said on the other side of the door. "MISPLACED!" Shazik yelled to try and defend his case, making Rowena laugh a little before she began stuffing her notes and books underneath her bed before she unlocked the door for her team. "Why was the door locked?" Chris asked suspiciously while Shazik payed her no mind and continued to his bed to take a nap. "My reasons are my own, and they're none of your business," Rowena said sarcastically as she walked back to her bed. But just as she began walking, Chris grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out into the hallway while Shazik didn't notice and was already fast asleep. The hallway was empty while Chris pushed Rowena against the wall and stood in front of her to interrogate her. "I know exactly what you were doing, you don't have to hide it behind my back. We're a team, we don't have to do that crap," Chris said angrily to Rowena while she glared at him. "But does lying to my face back at the class wring a bell in that numskull head of yours?" Rowena asked as she got in Chris's face. "Well I didn't know either what happened back there and I honestly don't care. If it means I can kill Grimm then let it be," Chris said as he backed away from Rowena. "But what if whatever that was could kill you?" Rowena asked to try and get Chris to talk. "Then I hope it kills me when I'm fighting, like most of my family went out," Chris replied...


	5. Chapter 5

"BAIL!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!"

Both Shazik and Chris tore through the woods as a large Death Stalker followed them in close pursuit, snapping it's large claws at them to try and grab them. "WHERE THE HELL IS ROWENA?! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO HAVE ALREADY KILLED THIS WHILE WE DISTRACTED IT!" Chris yelled to Shazik as Shazik fired a couple shots from his pistols at the Death Stalker. "JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Shazik yelled as he stopped firing and focused on not running into a tree while Chris barely dodged a snap from one of the Death Stalker's claws. "STINGER!" Chris yelled as he glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the stinger raise high into the air as it prepared to strike. But just before is began shooting down to the ground to strike the two retreating teens, Rowena shot out of a tree with her blood red katana ready to strike and throwing her jagged dagger into one of the eyes of the Death Stalker to stun it long enough for her to cut the stinger off with her katana. With one clean slice of her blade, the stinger was severed from the tail and was sent stabbing into the Death Stalker's head for the final blow. Chris and Shazik stood panting and gasping for air while Rowena grabbed her jagged dagger from the beast's eye before she made her way over to the two. "Swear to God *pant* I'm doing the killing next time *wheeze* and you make the distraction," Chris gasped from lack of air, Rowena rolling her eyes in response as the three waited for the dropship to pick them up. "Look, just be happy we didn't get cut in half by the thing," Shazik said as he gestured behind them to the dead Death Stalker. "I'll be happy when we get back to Beacon and I can sleep for a year," Chris said as he walked over to a tree and sat in the shade while the others did the same as well. "That makes: 1 Death Stalker, 4 Ursa, 6 Boarbatusks, and half a King Taijitu," Rowena said as she began recalling all the Grimm the three had encountered and fought. "How was I supposed to know the rocks were unstable? We crushed one of its heads with the rocks, didn't we?" Chris asked while Shazik laughed in response. "Besides, you guys agreed to be the bait on your own," Rowena said as she leaned against the tree and began relaxing. "No, I agreed to do it when you put on that black dress of yours," Shazik said to Rowena as Chris nodded his head in agreement. The dress the two men were referring to was an extremely revealing, short, tight, black dress that Rowena used to 'persuade' people to do her bidding. But this only seemed to work for the male candidates and very little for the female candidates she used the dress on. "You two still said yes," Rowena said, winning the argument and leaving her teammates speechless and out of any ways to continue the argument. Just then, they heard the familiar sounds of the engines of the dropship approaching to evacuate them from the Grimm infested forest.

"I'm gonna burn that dress of hers," Chris sighed as he and Shazik walked into the room and crashed onto their beds. "Join the club buddy," Shazik said wearily as he leaned back in his bed and began unwinding from the mission. "Where is she anyway?" Chris asked as he put one of the pillows over his face to try and block out the sunlight emanating from the window. "Probably volunteering us for another mission," Shazik sighed, both he and Chris groaning in response. Just as the stopped groaning Rowena walked into the room with a large envelope tucked underneath her arm. "Those better not be more missions," Chris said as he removed the pillow from his face and sat up to face her. "No, there just papers," Rowena said bitterly to the two as she sat in her bed facing away from them and hiding the contents of the papers from them as well. "What are the papers for?" Shazik asked calmly as to not invoke more anger from Rowena. "None of your business," she replied as she scanned over the papers quickly while she spoke. "Oh I see. We tell you where we're from but we're not allowed to know anything about you?" Chris asked sternly as he and Shazik gave her stern looks. "You didn't have to, but you did," Rowena replied as she continued to read over the papers in the envelope. "Whatever, I'm out," Shazik said as he stood from the bed and exited the room, leaving Chris alone with Rowena. "Look, is there something wrong?" Chris finally asked as the two were silent for a moment or two. "Nothing's wrong," Rowena snapped at Chris, who noticed the tone in her voice change drastically from before. "Look, Shazik and I are your teammates. You can tell us anything," Chris said calmly to try and convince Rowena to reveal what was on her mind. "NOTHING IS WRONG!" Rowena screamed, making Chris jump back for a second before he regained his thoughts. "Something from home? Family issues?" Chris asked as he slowly made his way from his bed closer to Rowena. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! NOTHING IS WRONG!" Rowena screamed once again, Chris faintly seeing tears form around the corners of Rowena's eyes. Something was definitely wrong. Whatever it was, it was tearing her apart on the inside. "Rowena-" Chris said calmly just for Rowena to shove the papers into the envelope and storm out of the room. "...That time of the month?" Chris asked himself as he shrugged his shoulders and went back to his bed to take a nap. "Um...what was that about?" Ruby asked, Chris realizing Rowena had left the door wide open when she stormed off down the hallway. "Don't really know, she wouldn't say," Chris replied as he sat up from his bed and leaned against the wall. "Well...shouldn't you be trying to figure out what's wrong and help her?" Ruby asked as she sat on the bed with Chris. "Shazik and I tried, but she kept pushing us away. Shazik left and she yelled at me a couple times before she left too," Chris replied as he gestured to the empty room the two were in. Ruby nodded her head as she began thinking of a way to either help Chris or a reason Rowena was upset. "She seemed more upset when I mentioned 'family'," Chris said, catching Ruby's attention. "Family issues?" Ruby asked. "Exactly what I asked," Chris replied as he felt around his pockets for his cigarettes. Thanks to Blake and Yang, Chris now reduced the multiple times he smoked from when he was bored to when he was stressed out about stuff. This was one of the stressful moments he smoke. "Maybe you guys need to do something that isn't a mission," Ruby said in an upbeat tone to try and help Chris. "I don't think Rowena is gonna want to go anywhere," Chris sighed as he exhaled a large cloud of smoke while he opened the window.

That night, Chris and Shazik were already in the room watching some random movie when Rowena finally appeared. She didn't acknowledge them in any way and simply changed to her pajamas and went to bed. "Hey Rowena, you wanna watch the movie with us?" Chris asked to try and get Rowena to talk to them. Nothing. "Any missions we need to do?" Shazik asked next to try and get her to talk. This seemed to get Rowena to talk as she sat up from her bed and replied, "A pick-up mission, escort VIP from point 'A' to point 'B'. We don't have to walk this time because Atlas is gonna give us a vehicle." Chris and Shazik nodded their heads as a thought popped into Chris's head. Chris placed a finger on his mouth to show Shazik to be quiet as he slowly crept across the room towards Rowena, who's back was to them as she began trying to sleep. In one swift move, Chris jumped onto Rowena's bed and yelled, "PRE-SUCCESS PARTY!" This made the made shake violently as Rowena shot awake just in time for Chris to put her in a headlock and wrestle with her. Even Shazik joined in as he jumped and tackled Chris off of Rowena and onto the floor with a loud 'thud'. To their surprised, Rowena began laughing as she jumped from her bed and body slammed the two guys while they were lying on the floor. "AUGH, SNEAK ATTACK!" Chris yelled with a laugh as he curled up into a ball and shielded himself while Shazik tried pushing Rowena off of his while she had him in a headlock. "Hahaha, I tap!" Shazik laughed along with Rowena as she switched victims, grabbing Chris and jabbing him playfully in the sides to make him uncurl. This worked when he unrolled and she began jabbing him all over while he tried grabbing her hands to make her stop, Shazik sitting by and laughing as the three wrestled for a while before going to bed. But as Rowena said goodnight to the two, a small smile remained on her face when she rolled over. 'Is this what a family is like?' Rowena asked herself before she closed her eyes...

*Sniff-sniff*

"GOOD LORD, SHAZIK!" Chris yelled as he shielded his nose with his bed sheets while Shazik laughed. Rowena rolled her eyes as she thought, 'Yep, definitely.'


	6. Chapter 6

"ANY CLUES TO WHERE WE ARE?" Shazik called out from atop a rock formation, his hoodie taken off to reveal his bare torso with the hood remaining on his head while he looked around the sandy desert with a pair of binoculars. "IF WE KNEW, I WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED YOU TO CLIMB UP THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Rowena yelled from the driver's side of the hummer (US Army) while Chris sat in the back of the jeep with his back to her and in the sunlight, his aviator jacket was tied up on the top of the jeep to provide Rowena a canopy from the sun and his black shirt like a do-rag atop his head. "Hey Rowena...can scorpions do the tango?" Chris asked as he watched two scorpions fight in the sand, his half-delirious state made him think they were dancing. The team had been deployed into the badlands in search of an Atlas dropship that had suddenly crashed and its cargo of need to be recovered. But after driving for a few hours, a small GPS that Beacon had given them short-circuited and left them stranded without any way of know where they were. "HURRY UP SHAZIK, CHRIS IS GOING CRAZY!" Rowena yelled to Shazik as he continued to look around the wasteland. "WAIT, I THINK I SEE THE WRECKAGE!" Shazik yelled as he pointed towards another rock formation, one that looks as if something had crashed into it recently and something was behind it. "Good," Rowena said to herself when she noticed Chris whistling the theme to the show Cheers. "Never mind, I think the scorpions are having sex...look at them go," Chris continued about the scorpions he was watching. "Stop watching the scorpions go wild," Rowena growled as she rolled her eyes while she waited for Shazik to get back to the hummer. "You're just jealous that the scorpions are getting more action than you ever will," Chris said with a laugh, resulting in Rowena reaching back and smacking Chris in the side of the head. The slap was apparently hard enough to snap Chris out of his crazed state and back his normal self when he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Rowena laughed for a moment just as Shazik jumped into the passengers seat and pointed to the direction of the he'd seen from atop his vantage point.

"Holy shit..." Chris said to himself as he drew his Spartan sword and stepped out of the jeep with Shazik while Rowena stayed with the vehicle to contact Atlas and signal their position. They'd found the missing dropship, but it was in pretty bad shape. The rock formation it crashed into really did a number on the body of the dropship and various items of cargo or metal lay scattered across the sand around it. "What did they say was the package?" Chris asked Shazik, who shrugged his shoulders in response as they began looking around the scrap and cargo. "Hello? Anyone here?" Chris called out inside of the dropship as he stepped through a large hole created from the crash, his voice echoing around the inside of the ship. "Took you and your team long enough," a female voice said from inside of the ship, a familiar white haired woman in an Atlas uniform stepped out from the shadows. "You the VIP, Miss Winter?" Shazik asked as Winter walked past the two men and towards the jeep. "Yes, and put your shirts on for goodness sake," Winter snapped back at the two young men who followed behind her, looking at each other when she told them to put their shirts on. "It's a hundred degrees out there and you want me to put on my dense aviator jacket?" Chris grumbled as Winter sat in the passenger seat next to Rowena. "Do any of you have water?" Winter asked in a more calmer tone to Rowena, who nodded her head and pointed the canteens underneath her feet. Winter nodded her head as she reached down to her feet, found one of the three canteens, and began drinking...only to suddenly spit it out and begin gagging. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ATLAS WAS THAT?" Winter screamed as she threw the canteen to the dirt. "Ran out of water days ago...that was cactus juice," Chris said as he picked up the canteen from the ground and took a swig of it. "Correction, _he_ gave us his water supply and decided to drink cactus juice while we had his water reserves," Shazik said as he handed Winter his canteen filled with water for her to drink. "That would explain his hallucinations," Rowena said as Chris stared off into the desert with a confused look on his face. "When did the waterpark get here?" Chris finally asked as he looked back at the others, both Rowena and Shazik straining to hold back their laughs. "Ugh, any word on the Atlas transport?" Winter said to try and get Rowena's attention away from their hallucinating squad member and to the matter at hand. "Yeah, we just gotta head north for about a day," Rowena said as Chris and Shazik loaded into the back of the hummer and began riding to the north, off towards the pickup waiting for them.

The moon rose up from the horizon as the once hot desert air grew colder, the only light to be seen was of the team's campfire and the moonlight. Chris was over by the hummer puking his guts out from all the cactus juice he had ingested throughout the day while the others were lying on sleeping bags they'd laid out near the fire. "You good man?" Shazik called out, Chris giving a thumbs up before continuing to throw up. "He should be like that for another couple minutes," Rowena said as she glanced over at Chris before looking back at the fire. "I still cannot believe they chose you three as the team to escort me," Winter sighed as she laid on her back on the sleeping bag they'd given her. "I thought you'd be more grateful at the fact that Chris gave you his sleeping back and aviator jacket as a pillow," Shazik said as he poked the fire with a stick. "Really?...He does all this for you two as well?" Winter asked in intrigue as she sat up from the sleeping bag. "He does this and more, he watches our backs and we watch his," Rowena replied as she laid down for the night. "Come on buddy, get some rest," Shazik called out to Chris as he finished throwing up and returned to the campfire. "Cactus juice: biggest rush and best trip, worst crash and hangover," Chris muttered to himself as he laid down on the sand and stared upwards at the moon. "So far, this mission has been a breeze," Shazik said as he, too, laid down and began to sleep. Chris smiled to himself as he soon felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy, soon succumbing to sleep.

Chris awoke in what appeared to be a completely flat land, the ground was made of fiery stone and the only light was from the same moon he fell asleep under. "Great, the cactus juice is still in my system," Chris said to himself, a demonic laughter echoing behind him. "I would not suspect that you could be so foolish," the demonic voice said as Chris turned to see something that nearly made him have a heart attack. It was a demon (Emperor Doviculus look) that, in one hand, wielded a large blood-stained Daedric battleaxe and, in the other hand, held a fiery chain that was hooked to a collar around a Beowolf's collar. "Who the hell are you?" Chris asked as he began stepping back away from the demon and his pet. "Who am I? I am the one that fear itself would be terrified of, one that even the bravest warrior would surely crumble beneath my blade, the beasts you named after me all look to me for their leadership. They call me...Grimm," the demon replied as Chris drew his blade in preparing to fight. "Don't flatter yourself, by battleaxe has tasted Titan blood more than once," Grimm said as he pointed his Daedric battleaxe at Chris, gesturing to the dried and black blood still apparent on the blades. "What do you...I'm no Titan," Chris said as gripped his blade tightly. "You cannot deny it any longer, you are the last of them. I vowed many years ago to wipe out your pitiful bloodline with this very axe. Yet, here you are...the one that slipped away from me," Grimm said as he began walking towards Chris, his Beowolf growling as it followed its master. "You're friends cannot save you!" Grimm yelled as two shadowy figures that looked like Shazik and Rowena appeared before he sliced the two in half in one swing of the Daedric axe. "YOUR OTHER COLLEAGUES CANNOT SAVE YOU!" Grimm yelled as shadowy representations of team RWBY and team JNPR appeared, the large Beowolf on the fiery chain swung its massive claws and made the shadows disappear. "AND THE WORLD WILL BURN BECAUSE OF YOU AND THOSE PITIFUL TITANS!" Grimm yelled as the sight of a ruined Beacon appeared, in flames and all its students lay dead. "I DO NOT FEAR A SHADOW, I DO NOT FEAR YOU!" Chris yelled as he charged at Grimm. But Grimm easily dodged his attack and grabbed Chris by his throat, lifting him up from the ground and into the air. "Fear? I did not expect you to fear me, I expect you to die by my hands," Grimm said with a demonic laugh as he threw Chris into the scorching ground. He laid in pain while Grimm placed the blade of the axe against his throat, laughing as he lifted the Daedric battleaxe into the air and swung down...

Chris gasped as he shot up from the sand, the sun already rising over the horizon as he looked around to see Winter, Shazik, and Rowena still asleep...


	7. Chapter 7

**OCs still being accepted...**

"Okay, so we might have a problem," Chris said as he opened the hood of the jeep and was immediately blasted by smoke emanating from the engine. "We MIGHT have a problem?!" Winter screamed from the passenger seat as Chris and Shazik began trying to fan away the smoke to be able to see the engine while Rowena kept an eye out for anything. "Engine's overheated, we're almost out of gasoline, and we have one canteen of Chris's crazy cactus juice left," Shazik said as he took stock of what they had left. "How much gasoline do we have left?" Chris asked as he put his hand an inch over the engine and could feel the heat rising from it. "Cactus juice isn't the best thing for this," Shazik said as Chris reached for the canteen of cactus juice to pour to hopefully cool the engine down. "Well then, we might be screwed," Rowena said, just then noticing something was bothering Chris by the look on his face. It wasn't the engine that was bothering him, she knew that much. But whatever was bothering him it seemed to get worse with every passing second. "DAMMIT!" Chris yelled as he kicked the front grill of the jeep in anger, startling the group for a moment when he did so. "Dude, anything wrong?" Shazik asked as he approached Chris, only for him to shrug the young man away and begin walking away from the jeep to catch his breath. "You guys stay with the jeep, I'll see what's wrong," Rowena said as she stepped out from the driver's seat and began following Chris away from the jeep, leaving Winter and Shazik alone.

Chris stopped walking when he felt that no one could hear him talk aloud to himself, unaware of Rowena standing only a couple feet away from him. "Okay, what the hell happened last night? Who was that guy?" Chris asked himself as he scratched the back of his head in confusion as he thought back to the demon in his nightmare. "He knew about the Titans, he called me a Titan, and he knew all about me," Chris continued to talk to himself while Rowena slowly began walking closer and closer to the unsuspecting Chris. "What does it mean? What's this guy planning?!" Chris began to ask himself just as Rowena stood only inches from him. "OH MY GOD, WHAT IF HE TOOK CONTROL OR FORM OF ONE OF MY OWN TEAMMATES?!" Chris yelled aloud in fear just to turn and see Rowena, scaring him and making him fall to the dirt. "Who're you talking about? You alright?" Rowena asked as she knelt down to Chris while he sat up from the dirt and sand. "C-can you keep this between you and I? I think...I think I'm putting you guys in serious danger," Chris said with a serious tone of concern in his voice. Rowena was in disbelief at this statement. "How could you be putting us in danger?" Rowena asked as she helped Chris back onto his feet from the ground while she spoke. "Last night, I had a dream. It was too real, too real to just be a nightmare. It was a foul demon with a pet Beowolf on a flaming leash, a Daedric battleaxe as his weapon, and a feeling of pure evil around him," Chris began to explain to Rowena as he caught his breath from her accidentally scaring him. "His name...is or was Grimm," Chris said, the name seeming to spark something in Rowena's mind. "Grimm?! He visited you?!" Rowena asked in pure shock, Chris nodding his head in response. "This isn't good, Grimm can actually hurt you in nightmares and is able to return to the real world through a human host! For all we know, someone might already be possessed!" Rowena said as she suddenly became panicked while Chris began thinking. "It couldn't be any of us...could it?" Chris asked as he dreadful thought entered his mind. "No, Grimm would most likely posses someone more powerful," Rowena said as she began thinking as well. "He would most likely enter the world through one of his creatures, possession is something even he hasn't mastered," Rowena continued while Chris listened to her. "So he could only enter via Grimm creature? Which one though?" Chris asked as the two began walking back towards the jeep. "He might enter through one close enough to the one who's marked," Rowena replied, that seeming to make Chris even more worried than before. "H-how do you know who's marked?" Chris asked as he began looking all over his person for anything out of the ordinary. "You'd know if you were marked. It starts as a burning sensation on the body, leaves a small scar that begins to turn your veins black with pure evil, fever that can only grow worse, and eventually your mind disappears and you become his servant when he appears," Rowena replied to set Chris's mind at ease. "You okay man?" Shazik called out from the jeep when Chris and Rowena came into sight. "Yeah, I'm fine," Chris replied as he shot Rowena a look that said 'Don't tell anyone'. "Okay good, because Winter just contacted the Atlas dropship. They'll be here-" Shazik began to say before the roar of an engine echoed throughout the land, the Atlas dropship appearing over the horizon. "...That it?" Chris said as he pointed towards the ship, Shazik nodding his head in agreement.

"THEY'RE BACK!" Ruby exclaimed to her friends as they all began making their ways towards the landing pad, where Atlas soldiers were waiting to pick up Winter from team RSC's possession. Both team RWBY and team JNPR stood near the landing pad as it landed, the cargo bay door opening to reveal the dusty jeep roll out with Winter stepping out as it stopped. Chris and Shazik jumped out of the back and grabbed two large water bottles one of the Atlas soldiers was holding for the team. The two men downed them without even saying anything while Rowena stepped out of the driver's side and began making her way to the others. "So...how was the mission?" Ruby asked with a smile, Rowena returning the smile as she prepared to speak. "IT FUCKING SUCKED!" Chris yelled when he took a break from drinking water to say so. Everyone laughed while Rowena began telling them about the whole mission, Ruby splitting away and approaching Chris while he was in the middle of another water bottle. "Was it that bad?" Ruby asked with a laugh as she took one look at Chris. He was still shirtless with his black shirt tied around his head, his camo cargo pants and black boots covered in dirt, sunburned, and his brown leather aviator jacket was tied around his waist. "Yep *cough-cough* Man, I missed water," Chris said as he began coughing on all the water he'd been chugging. Chris was about to say something...until he saw something hiding in the shadow of a tree. Grimm. Chris dropped the water bottle from his hands and held a shaking finger towards the tree, only for Ruby to turn and see just a tree. "You alright?" Ruby asked in concern for her friend, Shazik cutting in before Chris could say anything. "He drank a lot of cactus juice, he's probably dizzy," Shazik said, Chris rubbing his forehead while he spoke. "Yeah...just my mind still going crazy from the cactus juice... _I hope_..."


	8. Chapter 8

Another sleepless night for Chris crept by as he laid awake in his bed while his comrades slept soundly in the room with him. He stared up at the ceiling fan that slowly turned to try and find something to make him fall asleep. But every time he was close to slumber, the vision of that foul demon flashed in his mind and made him wide awake for an even longer time. His sword rested in its sheath next to the headboard of his bed, ready for anything at a moments notice. Chris's hand was close to the hilt in case the demon, Grimm, actually arrived and attacked him. 'Come on, demonic piece of crap, I dare you to come at me,' Chris thought to himself as he glanced over every shadow and the door to make sure if something was in the room, he'd see it. The clock in the room signaled that it was midnight and the moonlight was casted through the window of the room. But just as Chris looked away from the light casted on the floor from the sunlight, a shadow of Grimm appeared and seemed to be laughing. "You can stay awake for all eternity, you will never be ready for my return," the shadow of Grimm said with an evil demonic laugh, making Chris furious as he grabbed his sword and stabbed into the floor. The shadow disappeared as Chris heard the familiar demonic laugh of Grimm echo in his ears. "Damn, I need to clear my head," Chris said to himself as he stood from his bed and began getting dressed in his usual clothes, grabbing his Spartan sword and putting it in his sheath before he left. The hallways of the building were dark except from the light casted from the moon through windows throughout the hallway, adding to a creepy feeling through the air. "Just a dream, that's all it was," Chris said to himself as he began making his way towards the stairway to exit the building silently. But as he walked, he started to hear a second pair of footsteps behind him. As he picked up his pace so did the pair of footsteps behind him to keep up with him. Chris rounded a corner just as the source of the footsteps neared the corner as well. Before the mysterious person knew it, Chris had wrapped the person in a headlock and began choking the person in question. "You've got ten seconds before I crush your windpipe," Chris said through gritted teeth as he began shifting the person towards the light to see who it was. As soon as light showed over the person's face, Chris nearly had a heart attack. "You mortals are so pathetic, this isn't even hurting me," Grimm said with another demonic laugh. "Then what about this?" Chris said with a smirk as he increased the pressure on the demon's throat to hopefully cease his talking.

Suddenly, a familiar voice yelled from down the hallway, "CHRIS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Chris looked down the hallway to see Ruby and her team in their pajamas and horrified expressions on their faces. "DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME, IT'S A DEMON!" Chris yelled down there as he felt Grimm's hand yank on the back of his head to try and make him release his grip on the throat. "WHAT DEMON? YOU'RE CHOKING HIM!" Ruby screamed as she charged down the hallway, the lights from the other rooms cutting on as students peered out into the hallway to see what was going on. "CHOKING _IT_!" Chris yelled in an attempt to correct Ruby before his mind suddenly began to feel lighter than before. He looked back at the figure he'd been choking to see Jaune gasping for air as he began loosing consciousness. "Oh shi-" Chris gasped before Ruby dropped her shoulder into Chris's side and sent him to the floor, Jaune gasping for air when Chris's grip left his throat. "Jaune!" Pyrrha explained as she ran out of her room and to Jaune's side while Chris stood back onto his feet. "What the hell were you doing?!" Nora yelled as she and Lie Ren walked past Jaune and Pyrrha and towards Chris with their weapons drawn. "I...he...I thought he was a demon," Chris said as he began backing down away from the two angry teammates. "YOU THOUGHT JAUNE WAS A DEMON?! ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT?!" Nora screamed as Jaune stepped back onto his feet with the help of Pyrrha. "Guys, it's *cough-cough* all good," Jaune began to say as he began breathing in deep gulps of air back into his lungs. But just as Chris looked away from Nora and Lie Ren towards Jaune, he saw Jaune's body with Grimm's evil head smirking at him. "AM I THE ONLY PERSON SEEING THIS?! IT'S GRIMM HIMSELF!" Chris yelled as he pointed with the tip of his Spartan sword towards him. "SEEING WHAT? GET OUT OF HERE!" Ruby screamed from behind him, this catching him off guard. He turned to see Ruby's face red with anger and her scythe ready to strike. "...I'm sorry," Chris said finally after a few moments of silence as he pushed past the group of people and back towards his room.

Chris swung the door open to the room, startling Shazik and Rowena as they sat up from their beds. "DUDE, WHAT'S WRONG?!" Shazik yelled as he stood from his bed while Chris rummaged around his suitcase for something. "I gotta go...it's too much and it's gone too far Rowena," Chris said as he packed his clothes into his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. "What's gone too far?" Shazik asked as he watched his friend pack his things and begin towards the door. "Chris, he's just messing with your mind! You can't let him in!" Rowena said as she stood from her bed and followed Chris, only for him to push her to the floor with a free hand. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Chris yelled as he took off down the hallway towards the stairway. Rowena stood from the floor just as Shazik had thrown on his red hoodie with a pair of sweatpants to follow Chris in. Rowena grabbed a black hoodie and black sweatpants to follow after Chris as well. Chris busted through the doors of the dorm building and began looking around quickly, seeing an escape route away from his pursuing team. But just as he was about to take a step, a large spotlight was casted over him. "STAND DOWN, YOUNG MAN!" Gen. Ironwood's voice said over a loudspeaker as he, Prof. Ozpin, and Glynda stood next to a group of Atlas soldiers aiming stun rifles at Chris. "Drop your weapon," Prof. Ozpin said as he gestured with his cane towards Chris's sword in its sheath. "Professor, you gotta believe me. I'm hallucinating like crazy! I keep seeing some demon named Grimm," Chris began to explain as he took a step forwards, the sound of the stun rifles cocking echoed in front of him. "Or...you could just continue aiming stun guns at me," Chris said under his breath as he began scanning around for an escape route. He found it when, by sheer luck, one of the Atlas soldiers suddenly sneezed, allowing him to suddenly dart towards the soldier and throw him into another Atlas soldier. "AFTER HIM!" Gen. Ironwood yelled as he commanded the remaining Atlas soldiers to pursue Chris as he ran out of Beacon's school grounds and into a large grove of trees near the campus. "GO! GO! GO! WE HAVE HIM CORNERED!" Gen. Ironwood yelled as the soldiers charged into the woods. "Actually, on the contrary. The young man you sent your soldiers after is in his element," Glynda said as she and Professor Ozpin watched as the soldiers disappeared in the woods. The soldiers themselves didn't know and were out of range for Gen. Ironwood to try and call them back out of the woods and instead listen to their communicators on his own.

"I think he went that way," one of the soldiers said over the helmet intercom's to the other two soldiers. They were slowly creeping through the woods in formation so Chris couldn't attack them head on without it being his massacre. But unknown to them, they were heading towards trouble. "Where the hell is he?" one of the soldiers asked as the three readied their stun rifles and slowly began walking into the tall grass. Unknown to them, Chris hid to the left of them while they stood in the opening and waited for them to venture into the tall grass before he advanced after them. He slowly crept through the grass towards the soldier on the far right and silently transformed his Spartan sword and into the Spartan spear. When the time was right, Chris stabbed his spear forwards and sent the Atlas soldier flying forward into the tree in the center of the clearing. "GEEZ! YOU ALRIGHT?!" the Atlas soldier asked as he saw his comrade fly across the tall grass and into the tree, feeling a slight relief when he saw him stand up again. "Yeah, I'm fine-" the soldier said as he took a step forward towards his team, suddenly snapping into the tree from a vine set as a booby-trap. "STEVENSON!" one of the remaining two soldiers yelled as he charged full speed towards the tree to hopefully save his comrade. "SOLDIER, GET BACK HERE!" the one soldier falling behind yelled before suddenly being pulled down into the tall grass, unknown to the soldier running towards the tree. "STEVENSON! YOU UP THERE?!" the remaining soldier yelled into the tree, no reply coming back to him. "Shit...I'm sorry man," the soldier said as he turned and began walking towards the tall grass and back towards the opening to the grove. But as he turned, he noticed the absence of the soldier that he'd left trailing behind him in the tall grass. "Oh God, oh God, oh shit," the soldier began to say as he gripped the stun rifle tightly and began backing towards the tree. "Boo," Chris said, scaring the tar out of the solider and making him drop the stun rifle to the ground before taking off running back towards the opening to the clearing and back towards Gen. Ironwood's position. Meanwhile, Gen. Ironwood and Prof. Ozpin were standing at the entrance to the trees while Glynda was making sure none of the students came outside and got in the way. "Wait, I have radio contact with one. Soldier, what's happening?" Gen. Ironwood asked into the intercom to the soldier that appeared into radio signal. "AAAAH! GET BACK! MOMMY! FOR THE LOVE OF THE 5 SEASONS, HELP ME!" the soldier's voice screamed back over the radio as Gen. Ironwood looked back into the woods in horror. "QUIT YOUR SCREAMS, GRIMM! I THOUGHT A DEMON LIKE YOU WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE FRIGHTENED!" Chris's voice echoed on the radio on Gen. Ironwood's end, a loud crashing sound echoing through the woods. The missing Atlas soldier suddenly shot out of the woods and into the side of one of the Atlas transport ships. "Good Lord...he's gone mad," Glynda said as Gen. Ironwood ran to the injured soldier's side. "NO, HE'S JUST HALLUCINATING!" Rowena yelled as she ran outside with Shazik following behind her. "What's that? Hallucinating?" Prof. Ozpin asked curiously, Glynda staring at the student with an 'are you serious?' expression on her face. "Something happened on that mission into the desert, he thinks the demon Grimm himself is attacking him!" Shazik said to try and held Prof. Ozpin and Glynda understand. "Then we must-" Glynda began to say as she stepped forward, Prof. Ozpin stopping her with his cane. "No...Grimm thrives on making his victim see everyone around him as the demon. Chris will be left _alone_...No one is to follow or pursue him in fear of him attacking. I can feel a power growing inside that young man that not even he can control," Prof. Ozpin said as Rowena and Shazik gazed out into the woods in the direction of their fleeing friend...


	9. Chapter 9

Many seasons had passed since Chris's disappearance from Beacon after his sudden outburst of fury and anger, but the damage had been done. Jaune didn't have any serious injuries from Chris attacking him in the hallway and the three Atlas soldiers that attacked him also made full recoveries from their injuries. Everyone seemed to forget about the missing teammate of team RSC, except for Shazik and Rowena. The two pulled their resources together to try and hopefully track down any signs of the whereabouts of their friend. But no matter what they uncovered, it all lead to dead ends or the information was a complete lie. Even teams JNPR and RWBY were helping them search after Rowena told them about Grimm playing mind tricks that lead him to attack Jaune. "Great, another lead that goes nowhere," Rowena said with a sigh as she crumbled up a piece of paper and threw it into a trashcan across the room. "Give it some time, Rowena, and we'll have the lead that'll get us Chris," Shazik said as he scanned over a small map and drew a red 'X' on a destination. "We've looked everywhere and we've talked to anyone that came into contact with him after he left! Where could he be?" Rowena said as she walked over to Shazik and scanned the map in his hands. Suddenly, something struck her and gave her an idea. She suddenly ripped the map from Shazik's hands and pinned it on the wall before grabbing the red marker. She then began connecting the various red 'X's on the map until it formed a shape. An arrow. The arrow seemed to point into the wildest and dangerous part of the world: a land with various rivers, lakes, a large forest, and a large mountain range. "H-he wasn't trying to lose us, he was trying to make a formation only we could find!" Shazik said in disbelief as he and Rowena stared at the map. "The arrow seems to point towards these mountains," Rowena said as she pointed to a mountain in the center of the mountain range. "Yeah...but that area is one of the wildest and most dangerous places out there. Grimm, crazy guys living off the land, and rumors of some temple-" Shazik began to say, the mentioning of the temple seemed to catch Rowena's attention. "Temple? What temple? Wait...IT MIGHT BE A TITAN TEMPLE! It might be the one that was rumored to have disappeared when the Titans disappeared," Rowena said as she stared at the location for a moment. "How do you know all this, exactly?" Shazik asked with a sly grin on his face. "...None of your business," Rowena said, her face starting to turn red from embarrassment. "Or will we ignore the fact that you've done the most to try and find him?" Shazik continued with the same sly grin on his face as he began packing a backpack. "Shut up," Rowena finally said as she, too, began packing a light pack for the trek ahead of them. "Should we get RWBY and JNPR to come with us?" Shazik asked, making the two puzzled for a moment. "I mean...more people means less chance for Grimm out there to overpower us," Rowena said finally as they headed towards the door. "Plus Weiss has a ride," Shazik grumbled, the two sighing at the fact she was having to come with them...

"This was a terrible idea to come out here in the winter," Rowena said as he breathed into her freezing hands and put on a solid black trench coat over her usual clothes, Shazik and Ruby nodding their heads in agreement. "How do we even know he's still around here?" Jaune asked as he looked around the snow covered forest while Pyrrha looked around with him. "You don't, do you?" Weiss asked with a sneer as she pulled a cloak she was wearing over herself tighter to hopefully keep the cold air out. "I have a good feeling, I know he's here," Rowena replied with a similar sneer to Weiss's while Shazik knelt down to the ground for a moment. "Found a bone that's got knife marks on it. Could be him," Shazik said as he tossed the bone to Rowena while Blake made her way towards her to inspect the bone as well. "They're blade marks alright, but we don't know if they're knife marks," Blake said as she ran a finger over the cuts and marks on the bone to feel them. "If it means Chris is nearby then we'll take it," Rowena said as she pulled the map out of her backpack to try and get her bearings. "We've got enough supplies for about a week, so we'd better get moving if we want to find the guy," Lie Ren said as he put the supplies of the ground into three separate bags and handed two to Shazik and Jaune to carry. "Where to Rowena?" Shazik asked as Rowena scanned the map over with her eyes. "This way," Rowena said as she found a river on the map that was, coincidentally, right next to where they landed. Luckily, the river was frozen over and provided a sturdy path for the group to walk on and follow. "The river leads to here, then we can go west for a couple hours, and finally to the mountain range," Rowena said as she grabbed a rock from the riverside and tossed it onto the ice to see how sturdy it was. To their surprise, the rock hit the ice and slowly began sliding to the other side. "Solid," Shazik said with a laugh as he stepped onto the frozen river and began walking downstream with the rest of the others following close by. "How do we even know he's out here? For all we know, he could be thousands of miles _away_ from here!" Weiss snapped as a sudden gust of cold wind blew around the group. "Weiss...shut up," Yang finally said, Shazik laughing when she did so. "The signs are all clear, he's here and he left signs for us to follow!" Rowena called back to Weiss from the front of the group. "SSSHHH!" Shazik said as he clamped a mouth over Rowena's mouth. Before Rowena could even think of a response, the sound of something large breathing was heard to their right. Jaune looked just in time to see a large Ursa unaware to the party but still close to them none the less. "No one make any sudden movements," Jaune said as he began slowly backing away from the shore to put some distance between himself and the oblivious Ursa. Suddenly, the beast began sniffing the air around it while everyone standing on the river completely stopped moving. " _Jaune_... _get over here,_ " Pyrrha whispered to Jaune as he slowly began moving away from the beast once again. This time, the Ursa shot its head over at their direction and began growling loudly. "MOVE!" Rowena yelled as she drew her katana and gripped it tightly in her hands. "WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" Shazik yelled as he prepared to join Rowena in her fight. "TAKE THE MAP AND GO, I'LL CATCH UP!" Rowena screamed as she tossed her backpack to Shazik and returned her attention to the now angered Ursa. "Let's go!" Ruby yelled as the others began running downstream while Rowena prepared to hold the Ursa off for as long as she needed. "COME AT ME, BITCH!" Rowena yelled as she slashed her katana at the Ursa when it began advancing onto the ice. But when the front paws of the beast rested on the ice, the ice began cracking and giving way to the rushing river underneath the layer of ice. Rowena stepped forwards and slashed her katana at the Ursa to hopefully make the beast back off the ice. But this seemed to anger it even more and make it put more of itself onto the frozen river. The cracks began to grow as the river underneath the ice began to reveal itself when chunks of ice broke away and floated down the river. Rowena glanced over her shoulder to see everyone still within running distance of the large beast, leading for her to make a drastic decision. "Man I hope this works," Rowena said under her breath as she inhaled and stabbed the ice with her katana with all her might. The place where the sword stabbed shattered like glass to reveal the surging river that both the Ursa and Rowena fell into. "ROWENA!" Shazik yelled as he turned and began running towards the opening in the river. "SHAZIK, NO! IT'S TOO LATE! The river current is too strong...she's gone," Ruby said with a disheartened sigh as everyone stared at the hole in the river where the Ursa and their friend had previously been...

"Ugh, w-where am I?" Rowena shivered as she awoke in a dark room with a fire on the other side of the room. She looked to see her trench coat hanging above the fire to dry and what looked like a Beowolf pelt blanket on her slightly wet person. "Damn, that sucked," Rowena said to herself as she wrapped the pelt over herself and stood from a small padded mat made of various other Grimm furs she had previously been resting on. But when she stood and looked around the room, her eyes adjusted to the darkness to see what appeared to be wooden walls, a small table with a chair, cast iron cooking equipment sitting near the fire, and a door with a faint glimmer of light being casted underneath. But the door soon swung open to reveal a bulky figure covered in dark tan buckskin shirt and pants, satchel that obviously held ammo to his weapon that hung on his left, dark tan moccasins that went up to the person's mid-ankle, a large Beowolf fur cloak pulled over the person's shoulders with a hood that covered the person's bearded face. The mysterious stranger was armed with a musket with a leather strap over his shoulder, a powder horn that hung on his right side, a tomahawk, and a flintlock pistol in a side holster on his left. "Who the hell are you?" Rowena asked as the mysterious figure walked past her and towards the fire with two logs the figure must've brought from outside. As the figure placed the two logs of wood into the fire, he said in almost a whisper, "I figured you guys would try and follow me, just didn't know that I'd find you on the side of a river out cold and an Ursa about to make a meal out of you. In fact, you're wearing the thing's hide for a blanket right now."

"Chris?"...


	10. Chapter 10

In a split second, Rowena was already giving Chris a death hug while he laughed and returned the hug from his friend. "Can't believe you actually came out here in all this snow. You're lucky I found you when I did," Chris said when they parted from the hug and made his way over to the cast iron cooking pot that hung over the fire, something obviously cooking inside from the steam rising from it. "This will get the cold out of your system," Chris said as he grabbed two wooden bowls and poured the contents of the cooking pot into the two while Rowena sat down at the small wooden table in the room. As she waited for the food, she looked around at the room once again. Chris's rifle, tomahawk, and pistol rested on a nightstand in the corner while his Spartan sword was mounted on the wall as a decoration. "You look like you're doing pretty well for yourself," Rowena finally said as Chris handed her the bowl of stew before taking a seat on the bed to eat his own. "Yep, not too shabby for a guy who separated himself from the rest of the world. I bought those guns from a trader and that tomahawk I traded a couple Beowolf pelts," Chris said as he took off the cloak of Grimm furs, something catching Rowena's attention. Chris had a piece of cloth covering his left eye but no signs of cuts or bruising around the area of the eye. "What happened to your eye?" Rowena asked, making Chris stop completely and the smile that had once been on his face slowly disappear. "...I haven't hallucinated seeing Grimm in months, but that's because... _he_ took the sight from my left eye," Chris said as he removed the cloth to show an eye with a completely grey iris. "Damn," Rowena said as she stood from the table and slowly walked towards Chris to get a closer look at the grey eye. "So you can't see out of that eye at all?" Rowena asked as she began studying the grey eye. "I never needed it anyway, I use my right eye to shoot," Chris said as he glanced over at the musket and back to Rowena. "I'm sorry...I should've kept a better watch on you so you wouldn't have attack Jaune and- JAUNE AND THE OTHERS! THEY'RE STILL OUT THERE!" Rowena screamed when the memories of her being separated from the group suddenly sparked in her mind. "And from when I was getting the firewood I could tell a blizzard was rolling in," Chris said as he grabbed his Beowolf fur cloak and threw it on while he handed a smaller cloak made of a Boarbatusk before he proceeded to get his weapons together. "Here, take this," Chris said as he went over to the bed and pulled out a small wooden chest, a dual pair of flintlock pistols resting inside of it. "Take one and fire it into the air to signal where they are," Chris said as he tossed one of the pistols to Rowena before taking one for himself and heading towards the door. "Any ideas where to start?" Chris asked as the two stepped out of the small wooden home with Rowena following behind him. "You said you found me on the shore of the river and I told them to follow the river," Rowena replied as she closed the door behind her and followed Chris out into the snow. "Alright, you go up the river and I'll go down the river," Chris said as he stepped onto the frozen river and began walking down river while Rowena gripped the flintlock pistol Chris had given her tightly as she began making her way upriver.

"SHAZIK! RUBY! JAUNE! ANYONE!" Chris called out as he carefully walked on the frozen water down the river way, the sound of the approaching blizzard echoed to his right. "YELL IF YOU CAN HERE ME!" Chris yelled once again, the sound of a woman's scream echoing to his right a few yards away. Chris quickly jumped off the ice and onto land before he fired the pistol into the air to signal to Rowena he found them. Chris then gripped his musket tightly as he charged through the snow with the barrel aimed ahead of him and his finger on the trigger. Just as he pushed through branches covered with snow, he saw a large Beowolf already in the air and prepared to strike. Chris, in one swift move, moved the musket to his shoulder and fired without skipping a beat. The bullet cut through the air and was sent straight into the side of the Beowolf's head, killing it instantly while its lifeless body fell to the snow and buried someone. Chris then proceeded over the hill to see Pyrrha and Lie Ren trying to lift the Beowolf's body off of Jaune's kicking and struggling person. Nora was about to help when she noticed Chris staring at them from atop the hill, the Beowolf fur cloak and large beard Chris had hid his identity to the group. "Who are you and why did you save our friend's life?" Lie Ren asked as they finally rolled the dead Beowolf off of Jaune while Chris made his way down the hill, careful enough not to slip on the snow and fall down. "Take a wild guess," Chris said as he began reloading his musket while he spoke, his voice catching Jaune's attention. "Chris, is that you?" Jaune asked in disbelief as he stood from the snow and made his way over to him. "Aside from me not being able to feel a few toes, some new gear, and this kick-ass cloak made from a Beowolf's hide then yeah it's me," Chris said with a laugh as he put Jaune in a friendly headlock and began giving him a noogie. "That rite of passage taught you well I see," Lie Ren said with a laugh as Chris shook his hand like a friend would. "YAY, CRAZY OLD WOODSMAN CHRIS!" Nora exclaimed as she tacked Chris in a death hug, Chris struggling to break free and get air. "I will say the woodsman look is pretty good for someone like you," Pyrrha said with a laugh as she pulled Nora away from Chris so he could catch his breath. Just then, Rowena appeared with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Shazik, and Yang following behind her. "CHRIS!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed as they, like Nora, tackled Chris in a hug. "AGAIN?!" Chris exclaimed with a laugh as he stood to his feet and easily broke free of the death hug from them. "I see you've done well for yourself," Blake said as she looked at the dead Beowolf and to Chris's apparel. "Yep, killing Grimm and selling their furs and hides gets you a pretty penny," Chris said as he made his way over to the Beowolf and drew his Bowie knife. "Disgusting," Weiss said as she held back her vomit when Chris began skinning the beast. "I can actually say that after all this time out here I actually missed that attitude," Chris said with a laugh as he continued to skin the best, handing some of the rolled up pieces of the hide to Shazik and Jaune to carry. "Man, good meat on this one. Looks like I can cook y'all supper too," Chris said as he began cutting chunks of meat off the beast and placing them in duffel bag he once used to carry his clothes. "Never had Grimm before," Jaune said as he watched Chris finish cutting meat from the corpse and stand back to his feet. "It isn't that bad really, it's just like steak," Chris said as he began walking back up the hill while he gestured for the others to follow him back up to his cabin.

"That fire feels great," Jaune said as he sat down on the wooden floor next to the fireplace to warm himself up, Ruby and Yang sitting on the other side of the fireplace as well. "And this Grimm meat should taste pretty well after a while," Chris said as he stuck the meat in a metal roaster over the fire and began taking off the cloak. "If you don't want any of the Grimm, try the soup I made earlier," Chris said when he saw Weiss nearly gag at the mention of the cooked Grimm meat. She was hesitant for a moment but her grumbling stomach gave Chris the okay to give her the soup. "Still warm," Chris said as he set the bowl in her lap and began looking for a spoon. But when he found one, he turned to see Weiss already done with the soup and the empty wooden bowl in her lap. "...Never mind then," Chris said with a laugh as he set the spoon down and began preparing the meat that was roasting over the fire. "I can't believe you built this place," Lie Ren said in disbelief as he glanced over the cabin as the blizzard outside raged on. "Pretty good for blocking out the snow and rain, roomy enough for people to stay in every now and then," Chris said as he continued cooking the meat. "But what's with the cloth over your eye?" Ruby asked, Chris stopping what he was doing for a moment as the cabin fell silent. "Got in a fight with a Grimm a while back and left me blind in the left eye," Chris replied without looking at anyone and staring at the cooking meat. "Man, hardcore," Yang said with a laugh, everyone nodding their heads in agreement. Except for Rowena, who shook her head in disappointment at the lie. "And what about the hallucinations?" Shazik asked as he leaned against the wall as he spoke. "They're gone, I haven't seen or heard him since I left," Chris replied as he placed a hand secretly on his left eye. "But what's with the old guns? You still have your sword," Blake asked as she pointed to the muskets and then to his mounted Spartan sword on the wall. "Yeah but that rifle can get them from a distance that would take forever to get to with my sword. Plus, if I bought the musket they threw in: three flintlock pistols and this tomahawk," Chris said with a laugh as he gestured to his new weapons. "They're pretty nice," Ruby said as she held one of the flintlock pistols in her hand to inspect it. "Chris, can I ask you something?" Rowena asked as she pulled the map out of her backpack. "Yeah?" Chris asked as he watched Rowena roll the map out on the table. "What do you know of this temple?" she asked, everyone making their ways towards the table to see the map...


	11. Chapter 11

"Is this really it?"

"Has to be," Chris said as the group stood before the entrance to a large temple resembling the Parthenon slightly buried in the snow of the mountain. "Then let's go," Shazik said as he gripped his twin revolvers and began heading into the temple's perimeter. "What exactly do you hope to find in here?" Weiss asked as she followed the others into the temple. "Answers, if there is any. If there are, we'll find answers so we can know what we're fighting against," Rowena replied as she began inspecting the surrounding structure. Meanwhile, the others split up and made their ways to separate parts of the temple to see if they could find anything useful or something that could help them. Chris and Jaune were walking down a narrow corridor that lead to a dead end, where there seemed to be a keyhole in the center of the wall. "A key? A key that massive?" Jaune asked as he shined a light into the hole to see how far it went and how deep it was. "That ain't an ordinary keyhole, looks like some sort of...wait a sec," Chris said as he eyed the keyhole for a second before reaching for his Spartan sword. When he removed the blade from it's sheath, he then stuck the blade into the keyhole and twisted. As if on cue, the wall that held the keyhole suddenly began to lower to the ground and revealed a set of stairs that lead deep into the temple. "NOT IT!" Jaune yelled when the two took one look at the pitch black darkness that the stairs lead to. "Dammit," Chris mumbled to himself as he lit a torch he made before they left the cabin and began descending into the temple below. Chris was in front while Jaune followed behind with his sword and shield drawn in preparing for anything that could happen. With every step the two young men took, the temperature dropped and their fears seemed to grow even more as they descended into the temple. "You think the Titans left behind booby-traps?" Jaune finally asked after a few moments of silent walking. "No way, the keyhole was enough to keep people out. What was the-" Chris began to say before he stepped on a tripwire on the bottom step. Tiles on the walls around them opened to reveal small tubes that shot spikes tipped with poison at them. Luckily, Chris ducked to the floor and Jaune tripped over his own two feet before the spikes could hit them. "Never thought being clumsy could save a life," Chris said with a laugh as he helped Jaune back onto his feet. "You'd be surprised," Jaune said with a nervous laugh, the two then proceeding down the long corridor that the stairway had brought them to. "Should we wait for the others?" Jaune asked as he looked back on the stairway while Chris began walking forward. "They probably heard your scream when you tripped," Chris said with a laugh, making Jaune shoot her an angry look. But before Jaune could say anything they heard Ruby's voice call from atop the stairway, "JAUNE? CHRIS? YOU GUYS DOWN THERE?" Chris held back his laughter as he said, "I told ya." Jaune just rolled his eyes as he and Chris began walking down the corridor while Ruby and the others made their ways down the the stairway after them.

As the two walked down the corridor, the torchlight illuminated the unused armor stands and rusty old weapons. "I came here to find answers, and yet here I am with more questions than when I started!" Chris said as he kicked one of the armor stands over in anger. "Hey, hey, hey, take it easy man," Jaune said as he walked over to the armor stand and stood it back up while he spoke. "NO, THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! WHO IS GRIMM, WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM ME, AND WHO AM I?!" Chris yelled in anger as he kicked what appeared to be a rock. But when he kicked it, the corridor suddenly lit up from torches that suddenly ignited to reveal a larger room than the two had expected. At the end of the corridor though, there stood an armor stand that held a set of Templar Knight armor as well kept and strong as the day it was made. Beside the armor was a stand that held a Templar sword (Assassins Creed Rogue) that looked as if time hadn't even laid a hand on it. "W-who's armor is this?" Chris asked as he slowly began approaching the armor and blade while Jaune looked back to see Rowena and the others just now arriving. "How does armor like this stay like this for so long?" Chris asked as he picked the helmet of the the Knight Templar armor off the stand and held it to his eyes to inspect it better. "Why don't you ask the one who made it?" a voice that sounded like a god's echoed around the room, startling the group for a moment. Before anyone could react, an elderly man with a long white beard entered the room wearing white robes and sporting a sheath with no blade. "You made the sword and armor?" Chris asked as he stepped away from the gear and towards the figure. "Yes, and I am the one you seem to need the most when it comes to answering your questions as well," the elderly man said as Chris stopped a few feet away from the old man in fear of the unknown might occur. "Y-yeah, I need answers," Chris said as Rowena and Shazik made their ways towards the elderly man as well and to Chris's side. "What are your questions?" the elderly man asked with a friendly smile to hopefully put the three's uneasy feelings at ease. "Yes: If a bus traveling from New York departed at 4:15 pm and is traveling at 45 mph while another bus from-" Shazik began to ask before Rowena slugged him in the shoulder. "Hahaha, you three seem to be good friends at least. And to answer your question: 5:05 pm," the elderly man said with a laugh, Shazik nodding his head in response. "In all seriousness, who is Grimm and what does he want with me?" Chris asked to get back on topic. The old man fell silent as the question sunk in until he finally found an answer. "Grimm was...a priest to the Titans," the old man finally said, the three friends gasping in shock. The old man continued with the tale.

"In the beginning, he was but a young man wandering the world in search of purpose. When he found us out priests and priestesses took him under their wings while our leaders thought of him as their own child. As time went on the young man grew and grew into a fine and outstanding man. But there was something that always bothered him and we all knew it: he was not of Titan blood. It ate away at him like a leech sucking out the blood of its host and soon drove him to madness. He used what he learned from our priests in the ways of dark magi and began possessing the local wildlife to fight with him! This was the time before the beasts were called Grimm and he is the reason for it. He used the now possessed beasts to attack the temple and slaughter all those who stood before him. The warriors stood their ground and held them off for as long as they could...but they ultimately succumbed to the beasts and left the priests and priestesses defenseless. They lasted only a few moments before the leaders secluded themselves in this chamber while the beasts outside clawed at the door. In their last act of defense, they poured what magi and strength they had into this armor and blade you see before you. They then chose one of them to be its champion and...I was that champion. I rose from the hidden chamber and struck down the Grimm that stood before me until I reached the man behind the slaughter. I did not hesitate in dealing the final blow, but soon found myself living with the deep depression in knowing I may have been the last Titan. But know I may rest in ease in knowing there is one left. Chris...you are that Titan," the old man said, the last part leaving everyone in awe as Chris looked at the old man in shock. "Your mother and sister were Titan while your father was a mere man," the old man continued to say while he walked towards the Templar sword. "Chris, as the last Titan in this world, you are to wield this blade and dawn this armor to strike down your enemy. Grimm has gathered enough strength to return to this world...and he will bring an army with him," the old man said as he held the helmet to the Knight Templar armor and Templar sword in both hands for Chris to have. "Wait, he's coming back?!" Chris asked in disbelief.

The air was calm at Beacon as the students all went along with their normal day, just as dark storm clouds began approaching from the horizon. All the students felt a wave of terror flow over them as they looked up at the clouds to see blood red lightning flash in the sky. Suddenly, the wind picked up like a hurricane as the lightning suddenly began striking in the courtyard of the school where the fountain had previously been. Cardin and his team were walking by just as four bolts of lightning struck down to create a large cloud of black smoke. When it cleared, Cardin and his team saw a strange demon wielding a Daedric battleaxe standing in front of them. "What the hell are you?!" Cardin asked as a wave of fear grew over him as the demon smiled as he began laughing. "Grimm, and you look strong enough to be a suitable general for my new army!" Grimm yelled as he slammed the Daedric battleaxe into the ground, draugr rising from the ground and drawing Daedric swords and charging at the now terrified students.

Chris had just put on the Night Templar armor and sheathed his Templar sword when Weiss's communicator suddenly began beeping. "Man, you get signal all the way down here?" Yang asked with a laugh while Weiss checked the screen, gasping at horror when she read the alert. "Beacon...it's...being attacked by draugr and, what people are describing, a demon," Weiss said, everyone gasping in horror while Chris remained silent underneath the helmet. "Then there's no time to waste. Weiss, call us a ride to the city closest to Beacon and get your sister to get Atlas ready. Blake, I know you're in contact with the leader of the White Fang. I'm not stupid. I need you to contact him and tell him to meet us in the city with Atlas," Chris said as he began walking towards the exit. "Are you crazy? They'll start killing each other! What about the civilians?" Ruby asked as Chris found a lever on the wall, revealing another armory when he pulled it. "They take up arms and fight with us," Chris said as he gestured into a room full of armor stands that held Roman Legionnaire armor and weapons...


	12. Chapter 12

The scene was just as bad as Chris had imagined.

Beacon, it was up in flames while Grimm and his army of draugr hunted down any students that hadn't been captured and placed prisoner inside of the cafeteria. Those who tried to fight back found themselves being beaten mercilessly by creatures of Grimm or the draugr. Atlas was too busy setting up defensive perimeters around the cities to protect the civilians; they'd counted Beacon as a lost cause and it had already fallen to the rest of the world. This didn't seem to stop Chris and the others as they inside of the city with the cargo hold of the dropship filled with the weapons and armor they'd taken from the Titan temple. Weiss stood next to her sister, Winter, who was glaring at Blake's guest, Adam Taurus. "They haven't killed each other yet, that's good," Ruby said with a sigh of relief while Chris helped some of the Atlas soldiers unload the weapons and armor. "Good. How many civilians did you get to volunteer?" Chris asked, getting his response when Ruby shifted her gaze to the ground in shame. "T-they called this whole thing a suicide mission and now they're standing around waiting to see the White Fang attack the Atlas soldiers. Anything could set these two groups off," Ruby said as she gestured to the White Fang standing on one side of the town square and Atlas standing on the other side. "...All the civilians here?" Chris asked after a few moments of silence, Ruby nodding her head in agreement. Before Ruby could say anything, Chris began making his way towards the center of the town square where a platform for announcements was placed and still intact. All eyes of both groups went to the man stepping onto the stage wearing Knight Templar armor and wielding a large Templar broadsword (I know I said sword in the last chapter but I meant to put broadsword). Whatever talking the two sides were doing ceased when Chris stood in the center of the platform and whistled loudly for all to hear. His voice was loud and clear to those around the city as he began to speak, "Now I know the two armies here today would rather be killing each other than to stand peacefully here. But the matter at hand requires all of us, not just a single group. It may just look like Atlas's problem right now, White Fang, but it will soon move onto your land and your people. The civilians risk loosing loved ones when every minute passes. Yet you all decided to hide behind walls or think about yourselves. Shame does not begin to describe how I feel about this decision. But here I am, with a way for each side to form a truce and end a conflict by doing one thing: finishing off Grimm himself. CIVILIANS, WE HAVE WEAPONS AND ARMOR FOR YOU TO FIGHT WITH! WHITE FANG, YOUR OWN KIND ARE AT BEACON AND RISK BEING KILLED EVERY SECOND! ATLAS, THOSE ARE YOUR PEOPLE WHO ARE BEING HELD CAPTIVE! WE MUST UNITE AS ONE AND FIGHT THE ENEMY HEAD ON! WHO WILL STAND WITH ME?!"

The city fell silent when Chris finished his speech, a silence like no other. All eyes were on him as he stood in the middle of the platform while he scanned the people watching him to see what they'd do. Suddenly, Adam began to walk from his White Fang ranks towards the platform while all eyes shifted to him. "I will fight with you," Adam said when he stood next to Chris on the platform, gasps erupting from all sides of the town square. Winter was the next person to make her way to the platform and stand next to Chris as she said, "And so shall I." Even the civilians began walking out of the crowd towards the platform to grab weapons and armor from the crates Chris and the others had brought back from the temple. "Wow, who would've thought Chris could rally two opposing armies and the civilians?" Shazik said with disbelief while Rowena responded with a smile. "You thought otherwise?" she finally said with a laugh as she and Shazik began walking towards the platform to join their friend up there. "Shazik, I need you to help with team JNPR and team RWBY in training the civilians on how to use the weapons and armor. Rowena, I need you to meet with Adam, Winter, and General Ironwood to inform them about Grimm and what they'll being going up against," Chris said when the two arrived on the platform. "What are you going to do?" Rowena asked as Chris began walking down from the platform towards a shop. "But a pack of smokes and smoke the whole fucking thing, it might be my last," Chris said with a laugh, Shazik and Rowena laughing as well as they went to where Chris had asked them to go. Shazik helped team JNPR and team RWBY soldiers pass out weapons and armor to the civilians who volunteered to fight while Rowena made her way towards a building the three leaders had decided to use as a war room. But what they didn't know was that Chris had lied to them about going to a store to get cigarettes, he was actually going someplace secluded that would allow him to think without distractions. Ever since he left the temple with his friends, he began to think more and more about the impending battle that was to take place in a few short hours. He even began to meditate during the ride back without anyone but him knowing this. He made his way to one of the tallest buildings in the city and began ascending to the roof to see the layout of the town itself. Relatively small but it could be defended well, meaning that if the fight took a turn for the worst at Beacon they could retreat to safety in the city if they build a small wall around the city. But what conflicted him the most was that he hadn't stopped thinking about the temple and Grimm's rise to power. His solution? He meditated on top of that building to hopefully clear his mind before the fight. He glanced down to where Shazik and the others were showing the volunteers how to fight with the armor and swords Chris had brought back from the temple. "This fight will take a lot from these people, but it's the only way," Chris muttered to himself as he began his meditating atop the roof.

The night had arrived sooner than Chris had expected, but the wall around the city had been completed and the people who weren't fighting were placed in the safest place in the city. The volunteers all were geared in their Roman Legionnaire weapons and armor and were waiting to fight while Atlas and White Fang were waiting for the same. Inside the war room Chris, Rowena, Adam, General Ironwood, and Winter all discussing the plan of attack. "I'll get my warships to provide fire from the air to thin out the Grimm and draugr, Adam said he and his men will circle around and hopefully surprise the enemy from behind, and Chris will lead the volunteers into battle in the front," General Ironwood said as he pointed to different places on a map. "Good. Everyone, move out..."


	13. Chapter 13

"That's the last of them," the now demon-possessed Cardin said as he and his team threw in the last couple students that were at Beacon into the cafeteria, where Ozpin and the other professors were helping the injured students. "Good, make sure none of them leave just yet," Grimm said as he shifted his focus from the students held prisoner inside of the cafeteria and towards the tower. In a flash, Grimm grew a large pair of demonic wings and shot to the top of the tower while a group of draugr was left standing at attention where he once was. Suddenly..."HEY, OVER HERE!" Ruby yelled, the draugr all looking to see Ruby waving her arms in the air and yelling for their attention. "Get her," the draugr moaned as they all began charging towards Ruby while she turned and ran the opposite way of them. When Ruby and the draugr rounded a corner, they were greeted by Rowena's katana and Chris's broadsword. When the last of them were dead, Chris gestured for Shazik and Ruby to make their ways to the doors of the cafeteria to let the other students out before the fighting started. Chris, on the other hand, began making his way towards the tower before Rowena stopped him. "Where are you going?" Rowena asked while the others prepared their weapons for battle. "I'll distract Grimm while you guys free the students. Rowena, it's up to you to lead the civilians into battle," Chris replied as he drew his sword before he started off towards the tower once again. But, once again, he was stopped when Rowena grabbed his arm to stop him in his tracks. "If you're fighting Grimm, then you're gonna need a team," Rowena said as Shazik nodded his head in agreement and drew his revolvers. Chris smiled under the Templar helmet as he, Rowena, and Shazik began making their ways towards the main courtyard to call Grimm for a fight. This ended today. The wind blew fiercely across the courtyard as the three teens arrived. They stood strong and calmly where the fountain once stood, before Cardin and Chris's fight destroyed it. "You missed a brick," Rowena said with a smile, gesturing with her katana to a random block of concrete. "Boo-fucking-hoo," Chris said underneath the helmet as the sound of wings flapping echoed before them. In a swift move, Grimm landed on the ground before them with Cardin following behind him. "Ah, the young warrior returns to face his death with courage. An admirable feat indeed," Grimm said with an evil laugh, Cardin laughing as well. "All talk and no bite, just what I'd expect from a 1,000 year old pussy," Rowena said, Shazik laughing with her while Chris drew his Templar sword in preparing to fight. "How's this for bite?" Grimm said as he gestured with his daedric battleaxe towards a large mass of draugr advancing towards the courtyard. "Not bad, not bad at all. But I think you'll find out bite's a bit more effective," Chris said as the three teens stepped to the side to reveal the civilians in armor, White Fang soldiers, Atlas soldiers, and the students and faculty all with their weapons drawn and ready for combat. Both armies fell silent as the tension in the air grew and grew with every passing minute. It was finally broken by Chris's battle cry and he, Shazik, and Rowena charging towards Grimm. The two armies followed their leaders into the massive battle that had begun.

The strikes from Grimm's daedric battleaxe were strong, but were still deflected by Chris and Shazik's swords while Rowena placed blow after blow on the demon. Cardin was having to deal with both team RWBY and team JNPR while the others fought the draugr horde. "YOU THREE ARE PATHETIC!" Grimm yelled and he slashed his battleaxe at Rowena while he kicked Chris back a couple feet. "YEAH? YOU'RE A LITTLE BITCH!" Shazik yelled as he began unloading rounds from his revolvers at Grimm while Chris got back onto his feet. But just before it seemed Shazik had overpowered Grimm with the bullet barrage, the demon's wings suddenly appeared and shielded him from them. "You think it would be that easy?" Grimm said under his breath while he panted in weakness. "No, but this is!" Rowena yelled as she stabbed her Angel blade through Grimm's upper left torso, making black blood shoot from the demon and Grimm yell out in pain. "YOU WHORE!" Grimm yelled as he backhanded Rowena into the ground, her weapons flying out of her hands when he did so. As she laid on the ground before she could stand, Grimm stepped onto her sternum and began applying pressure. "I GROW TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS! IT'S TIME I FINISHED WHAT I SHOULD'VE DONE AGES AGO!" Grimm yelled as he raised his battleaxe high into the air. But just as he began swinging the large blade down, a familiar blade appeared and severed Grimm's arm clear off his shoulder. "AUGH! AAAUUUUGH!" Grimm yelled in pain as he clenched the bloody nub that once was his only remaining good arm. Chris stood behind Grimm with his blade dripping with the demon's blood, the front of his helmet slightly stained with it as well. "You were right, it does end here today," Chris said as he gripped the blade tightly and swung with all his might at the demon's neck. In a flash of lightning, Grimm's head fell from his shoulders and onto the ground while his body collapsed and twitched with its final moves nearby. The draugr fighting the students and the others suddenly faded away into clouds of dust and Cardin and his team snapping out of their demon-possessed trances. "Need a hand?" Chris asked with a laugh as he helped Rowena to her feet. "Thanks," Rowena said with a slight smile as the three friends stood around the body of Grimm. "So...we did it?" Shazik finally asked with a laugh, Chris nodding his head in response. As if on cue, an uproar of cheering and yelling came from crowd of soldiers gathering around them. "Alright, team RSC for the win!" Shazik yelled as Rowena and Chris yelling in agreement. "Not exactly," General Ironwood said as a group of Atlas guards surrounded the three. "AW COME ON! DON'T TELL ME WE'RE GOING TO PRISON?!" Shazik yelled as he kicked the dirt in protest while Rowena scratched her head in confusion. "I don't understand, what'd we do?" Chris asked, noticing a certain group was missing. "The White Fang have escaped with some of our ships, killing the men aboard them as well. The war is back on and those men died because of you three," General Ironwood said as the Atlas soldiers cocked their guns and aimed at the three. "...However, it was a that Chris died in the battle and since you two followed orders from your leader you two are pardoned," General Ironwood said with a slight grin while Winter appeared with a small document in her hands. "Now this can all be true if Chris agrees to do one thing: my father needs a mercenary," Winter said as she held out a contract and a pen for Chris to sign. "The only problem with this is...you'll be dead to everyone in the world, your team will be disbanded, and you'll never be able to become a hunter," Winter said as Chris read over the document. He glanced over his shoulder at his friends and then back to the paper, his mind heavy with thoughts.

"I'm in," Chris said as he signed the document, Winter nodding her head as a dropship with her family's crest had just begun to land...

 **The end.**

 **Sorry for the quick end, but I had to finish before I could start something else.**

 **THERE WILL BE A PART TWO!**


End file.
